Question: Multiply, reduce to lowest terms, and write as a mixed number: $ 3\dfrac{2}{3} \times 1\dfrac{3}{5} $
Explanation: $ = \dfrac{11}{3} \times \dfrac{8}{5}$ $ = \dfrac{11 \times 8}{3 \times 5}$ $ = \dfrac{88}{15}$ $ = 5 \dfrac{13}{15}$